


Weeping Angel

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Bunker, Dean's Amulet, Dean's Ring, Dear Dean, Impala, King of Hell, M/M, Sad Castiel, dear cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old bunker in Lebanon, Kansas that's been abandoned for years. Legend says if you get close enough, you can hear a weeping angel.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Angel

There’s an old bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. It’s been abandoned for years, decades even. There are many stories surrounding the bunker and what’s inside. Some think it’s an old safe house from a war. Others, an old factory. Some even think it’s empty, just dusty air encased in a cement shell. But every once in awhile, sobbing can be heard from the inside.

  
Try as they might, no one could ever tear it down or get inside. Lockpicks failed to work, jackhammers suddenly stopped working as soon as they hit the foundation, sledgehammers would shatter upon impact with the rusted, metal door, wrecking balls would suddenly crack when coming within 30 feet of the cement walls, and every stick of dynamite lit near it seemed to become faulty. Two mahogany coffins were also found behind the bunker under a willow tree, but every attempt that was made to dig them up failed. The dirt would roll in from the sides and refill the hole that was dug. Eventually, people stopped wondering the bunker and the strange coffins, and they were left alone and in peace.

 

Sometimes a short, Scottish man was seen resting on the bench outside the door drinking a glass of 30 year old Craig. When asked who he was, he said he was sometimes a friend and sometimes an enemy with the men who lived inside the bunker many years ago. (All hunters know he was a demon, but were never able to catch him.) Then he told a story. A story of two brothers who fought the impossible, went to hell and back, literally, and saved the world more times that he can count, and no one ever even noticed it. As the story goes, when you asked him about the sound of crying from inside the bunker, he smiled sadly into this glass of scotch and disappeared without a trace.

 

No one goes near the bunker anymore.

 

But there are two teenage brothers, Collin and West. They often get into trouble, being hunters sons and all, but they don’t care. One day, they decided to visit the old bunker since no one talks about it anymore. The two of them rode their bikes up the long, dirt road for many miles till they were standing at the bunker’s front door. They brought holy water, salt and iron crowbars. The oldest, Collin, tried and tried, but failed to open the door. Walking to the back of the bunker, they saw two wooden crosses, side by side in the dirt in the shade of a large, old willow tree. The brown wood of the grave markers had faded to gray with weathering. If you look really hard, you can make out the words. “The Righteous Man” and “The Boy with the Demon Blood”. They remembered hearing a story about these men when they were younger. The two brothers sighed as they looked over the graves. The youngest, West, spotted a faded carving on the trunk of the tree, almost like a sign. It was obviously carved with great care and precision.

 

“In Memory of Sam and Dean Winchester,” Collin read, “Brothers, Hunters, and Protectors of Earth. Strange…” he muttered. “What does it mean, protectors of earth?” West asked. “I dunno. I think it has something to with that demon. If we see the Scottish guy, we’ll ask him,” he answered.

 

The brothers walk around the large tree trunk when Collin spots an old, rusty shovel sticking out of the ground next to a pile of dirt with a large stone on top. Curiosity overtaking him, he decides to dig it up. A small rusty box is buried there. He brushes the dirt off the top to see an engraving. ‘Memory Box’. He opens it to find old letters, pictures, and objects. Pulling out a strange amulet, he hands it to West, who puts it on. Collin takes out a silver ring and puts it on his thumb. There are also keys to a car, but he leaves them there. West picks up and looks through the pictures while Collin reads the letters.

  


“I wonder what he did…” Collin said quietly.

“Look at these, Collin. This must be them.” West hands the pictures to him.

“That’s the demon…” Collin says.

“I think I’ve heard of a guy in trench coat like that before in some of Dad’s old hunters stories. I pretty sure he’s not human. I think Dad said something about angels… ” says West before he shakes his head at the angels reference.

 

 

 

 

“The Winchesters,” Collin stated. He puts the letters in his pocket and shuts the box.

 

Suddenly, what was just clear skies is now filled with thunder and lightening. Running through the sudden downpour, West spots a garage door, slightly ajar. The need for shelter from the storm overtakes them as they dive under the door. It’s dark inside. As their eyes adjust, they see the old, dusty, black car in the large, empty garage. “It’s that car from the pictures…” Collin murmurs as he walks over and runs his fingers along it’s cool metal hood. West opens the door and climbs inside. There’s a small army man crammed into the ashtray in the back seat. When a gust of wind comes under the door, a faint rattling is heard as it passes through the engine. DW and SW is also carved into the door. Collin walks to the trunk to find it has a false bottom. He opens it and sees guns and knives and other weapons. “Definitely hunters…” West says softly.

 

Collin shuts the trunk. “Let’s look around. No one’s ever been able to get in here before.”

 

The brothers find a door in the garage and go through it. They’re at the end of a hallway. They quietly walk down the hallways. Every door is closed except for one, which has a light on inside. They slowly look peek inside to see guns and knives lining the walls of the bedroom. The bed is a mess as if it has been slept in recently. An ACDC poster is behind the door. Beer bottles are scattered on the desk along with an open journal and a box of cassette tapes.

 

“Are you sure no one’s in here?” West asks. “West, the only car in the joint is covered in dust and there’s no way someone would live here without going out for food,” Collin answers as he steps in the room. He walks over to the journal and reads a page. “Wendigos… This was a hunter’s journal,” he murmurs. Suddenly, the sound of crying is made from deep inside the bunker. Collin shoots a worried look at West before they leave the room to investigate.

 

After wandering around for a bit, they find themselves looking over a large library. The man in the trench coat from the pictures is sitting in a chair, head in his hands. He is crying quietly. Deciding against interrupting the man, they turn and leave.

 

When they make it to the garage, the storm has ended. The brothers go under the door.

It slams shut behind them. “Those do not belong to you,” a gravely voice growls behind them. They spin around to see the man in the trench coat, his face stained with tears. “W-What?...” West asks quietly. The man disappears and reappears a second later right in front of them. Collin splashes the man with holy water. It does nothing. His eyes glow a pure blue color and shadowy wings flash behind him. “Those. Do not. Belong. To you.” He motions to the amulet and the ring. “They belonged to Dean.” He snaps his fingers and they appear in his hand. He stuffs them in his pocket. “Humans…” he mutters.

 

“Sorry about that, Castiel. Forgot to close the door.” They turn to see the Scottish demon leaning against the willow tree, sipping a bottle of Craig. “Castiel?” Collin asks quietly, “Like from the letters?” Collin holds up the letters from the box. Castiel takes them and sighs, anger washing away. He folds them neatly before tucking them inside his coat. “Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me...” Collin and West suddenly find themselves outside their house on the street with their bikes.

 

“Don’t go back there.” They turn to see the demon again. “As bloody stubborn as they were, the Winchester brothers have earned their peace,” he turns to leave, “And so did poor Castiel.” And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

  
The brothers were the last known people to go into the bunker. When asked about it, they told a story of a demon that guards an angels who cries for two brothers that died long ago. They never talk about what happened though and tell anyone who will listen to stay away. To this day, anyone that goes near the bunker will see the demon sipping his scotch and still hear the crying angel weeping for the ones he lost.


End file.
